Soulmate
by queenofanimeandstuff
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's name is written on your arm, you're bound to meet them eventually. This is one of those stories. One-shot. USUK


Everyone is born with a name on their arm. It looks like a tattoo, but it is completely natural. It is the name of your soulmate. Their full name, first, and last. And your name is tattooed onto their arm as well. When you meet, you know you're perfect for each other, so you fall in love. It could happen at any time in your life. Some people grow up with their soulmate, while others meet them just days before they die. But everyone finds them eventually. Of course, it can occur that your soulmate dies before you meet them. In that case, your tattoo will glow white for three days after their death, and then it will disappear.

The color of your tattoo means a lot. If you are born before your soulmate, it will be green until they come into existence. If it is purple, that means you and your soulmate have yet to meet. Somewhere around a week before you meet them it becomes a brilliant gold. It then glows red for three days after you've first met. After that it is a duller red, but still beautiful. If your soulmate dies after you've already met, the tattoo will be black. After a person has died, their tattoo is a faded grey, whether their soulmate is still alive or not.

Right now mine is gold. It became gold six and a half days ago. Which means I'm hours away at most from finding my soulmate. I thought I would be nervous, but really I'm just excited. I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. I know my soulmate is younger than I, because my tattoo was green when I was born. It's been green, purple, and gold. Soon it will be red, and I can't wait! I've read the name thousands of times, and I have each and every letter, sound, and syllable committed to memory. It's a gorgeous name, I think. Miss Amelia Jones. She is approximately three years younger than I am which puts her at twenty years old, while I am twenty-three.

There is an unspoken rule that you still have to go about your daily business when your tattoo turns gold. But my parents always told me that just before you meet them you feel a tugging in the back of your mind, telling you where to go. It leads you directly to your soulmate. I haven't felt the tugging yet, so I assume Amelia Jones hasn't either. But it should happen any second now. I'm currently sitting in my usual place in the park, with my laptop on my lap, thinking. I'm naturally a calm and collected person, so I'm thinking she will be fairly similar. The way I've always imagined her to be is polite, quiet, and organized. I'm not saying that's necessarily what I absolutely want, but it would work extremely well with my personality.

Just as I begin to close my laptop I feel it. There is the feeling, guiding me to my soulmate. I stand and run where it tells me to. I turn down alleys and back roads, weaving my way through the city of New York. The tugging gets gradually stronger, until I feel ready to burst at the seams. This must be it, I will find her standing waiting calmly for me, and I will walk to her and tell her my name, and she will tell me hers, and we can finally have a proper introduction.

As I'm running I slam into somebody, the momentum pushing us both to the ground. I quickly regain my footing, and reach out to help the girl I ran into. She is dressed in very short shorts and a rather revealing top. She has short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She really looks rather, how do I put it- rebellious? As I have my hand extended she stares at the tattoo on my arm. She takes my hand and stands, but doesn't let go. She glances into my eyes and says, "You're Arthur Kirkland?" I am taken aback and I respond, "You're Amelia Jones.?"She nods and leans up toward me. I want to say more, but she cuts me off and suddenly her lips are full on mine. She is kissing me, and we've just met. This beautiful, rebellious girl is my soulmate. And my soulmate is kissing me. Oh my god, what should I do? I don't know so I just wrap my arms around her and kiss back.

She definitely isn't what I was expecting, but I have a feeling she'll be so much better.


End file.
